


Play a Game of Catch, Love

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Carol and Therese share kisses following work.





	Play a Game of Catch, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Carol’ nor am I profiting from this.

Her lips are cold and wet from catching snowflakes. Anyone else would call her childish, but Carol merely shivers and opens her mouth. 

She can taste the lingering bite of coffee. Black. No sugar. No cream. No time for lunch. There’s nothing to soften the bitter nibbles. 

“I hate customers sometimes,” she murmurs between kisses. “Our store doesn’t have the doll you want? You should scream and demand to speak with our manager.”

Carol allows a final kiss before pulling away, “I can make dinner tonight.” 

“Does dinner involve catching snowflakes?” 

“We can always take an after dinner walk.”

“Deal.”


End file.
